bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Martel
Martel was an institution funded by all governments on another Earth. Disguised as a hospital, Martel’s main purpose was to locate and torture any and all Human/Animal hybrids to which 1/3rd of humans turned into on that planet. Background In the 1960s on another Earth, a strange purple liquid started emerging on an undisclosed location. That liquid caused some odd changes which only affected humans that lived on the planet. For 1/3rd of the Earth’s population, their appearance trans morphed so they appeared with features from other animals. The other 2/3rd of the population did not react until the year 2000, as the liquid evolved so unaffected humans became increasingly aggravated at anything other than themselves. It was at that point that the unchanged-yet-affected humans started tearing down any and all mentions of animals in all forms of media, including history, wiping all traces of their importance from history. Examples include printing edited versions of history book, the demolishing of varying animal monuments such as the Sphynx. It didn’t take a long while until all governments across the globe unanimously decided that the changed humans were a menace to society, and tried to plot out a plan in which to eradicate them. This eventually birthed Martel. Features The buildings themself looks like a bland hospital, with no windows visible. This is probably to keep any outsiders from peeking inside to witness what is happening inside. The heights of the building is massive, reaching skyscraper-levels. The interior is bland, cold and empty, safe for clear signs on where to go. Each hall leads to one specific hybrid species. (Cat hall, Fox hall, etc.) If one kind of furry occupies too much that one hall couldn’t fit, they’d all be designated to a separate floor. The employees inside the building act out torturous acts of degeneracy including physical torture, mental torture, even a slight mention of sexual if one document regarding the place is correct. That seems to be the only purpose Martel has: torturing those hybrids. Demolishing Since 2006, all traces of Martel buildings are only to see via rubble, decayed corpses, and dry blood. A massacre has obviously taken place. One last document from inside one of the buildings details a vague description of what caused it; a shadowy being, two horns on the side of its head, and branding a bright white smile. This description greatly resembles B.B both in appearance and mannerism It seems that all 2.2 billion unmodified humans on the planet have been eradicated, as the population has dwindled down to only 2 billions, all of them being hybrids, seemingly living in peace. After Some of the hybrids still alive tell their stories in hopes of humanity not repeating this action, comparing it to other culling events such as the Holocaust. Hybrids are still wary of unaffected humans, seeing as imagery of them triggers a nervous breakdown for some. Preferring to not repeat previous actions, it was decided that humans won’t be censored or replaced from history and other types of media. A small group of hybrids from the Earth have moved in to live on New Planet B, definitely confirming it was B.B who acted out the slaughter. Since the group is very small, it is not reasonable to not list who. The list goes as follows: * Axel the Axolotl (Yes, he has changed his last name after the transformation) * Harlee Further, a rabbit hybrid * Avelyn Farfly, a blue bird hybrid * Hanny Farfly, see above * Wida Spinnen, a spider hybrid * Butterlissa Mercy, a butterfly hybrid (previously named Melissa) Category:Kluns-Exclusive